


Спящее чудовище

by Taisin



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Out of Character, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Во время покушения император Палпатин теряет контроль. С экзотическими последствиями для окружающих.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Darth Vader
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Спящее чудовище

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/gifts).



> ООС. Очень, очень ООС. Ретеллинг Спящей красавицы со странной точки зрения.

Известия о неудачном покушении на Его величество — публичная информация — и госпитализации лорда Вейдера — совсем наоборот — шокируют Трауна до такой степени, что какое-то время он не может поверить докладной агентуры. Он даже перечитывает ее дважды.

Вейдер пошел против плана и начал раньше. Значит ли это, что сам Траун упустил какие-то вводные, что-то в анализе, и вероятности должны были сложиться настолько неблагоприятно, что Вейдер решил рискнуть один?

Он мог бы — но настолько… необдуманно, настолько внезапно? С такими… неподходящими исполнителями?

Вейдер умеет подбирать людей, и не стал бы работать с джедаями. Не открыл бы доступ во дворец для джедаев — даже чтобы потом убить их лично. Этот уровень интриги ему вполне доступен, но он не считает, что с джедаями следует так поступать. Убить в бою — да, подставить под императора и прирезать после — нет. Красивый алгоритм того, что этот человек называет честью, Траун давно отчаялся вывести. Набор дискретных правил покрывал девяносто восемь процентов поведения Вейдера с врагами, и пришлось удовлетвориться этим.

Либо сейчас сработали два оставшихся процента, либо он не понимает ситуацию.

Когда на Химеру приходит — в письменном виде — вызов на высочайшую аудиенцию, Траун убеждается, что дело именно в ситуации. Император изменил многолетней практике вызывать своих ближайших игроков лично. Не просто привычке, капризу — стратегии.

Он всегда находит — находил — время, чтобы посмотреть на свои орудия, прежде чем призвать в столицу на формальную аудиенцию, подарить личное внимание, без всяких посредников. Награда и оружие. Возможность просьбы. Возможность ответа. За эту привилегию многие и многие убивали бы, если бы ее возможно было обрести таким способом. Потеря же ее всегда совпадает с потерей жизни, Палпатин не прощает обманутых ожиданий.

Люди Трауна считают, что явиться на аудиенцию в подобных обстоятельствах — самоубийство. Но молчат, разумеется. Подчиняются приказу. Готовясь штурмовать дворец и вытаскивать его любой ценой. Очень нерационально.

Он не может, разумеется, гарантировать, что выйдет с аудиенции живым, но паттерн… Паттерн не совпадает. Ничто не совпадает. Пожалуй, ему интересно — куда более, чем страшно.

Встречающие во дворце его визитом, мягко говоря, удивлены. Следовательно, двор уже знает о госпитализации Вейдера и сделал выводы. Ему позволили сделать эти выводы. И тем не менее Трауна не пристрелили на посадке и не скрутили, когда он уже вошел во дворец. И повели не в тронный зал, и даже не в малый тронный зал. В кабинет.

Ничто не встраивается в систему, это раздражает.

Император не сидит в кресле за столом и не ждет его, с улыбкой на губах. Император стоит у огромного окна. Заложив руки за спину. Спиной к двери.

Ситуация наконец-то складывается воедино из отдельных кусков, и Траун едва не улыбается от облегчения. Безумие, разумеется, только усилилось, но сейчас оно по крайней мере укладывается в паттерн.

Он подходит к императору и опускается на колено.

— Ваше величество.

— Гранд-адмирал, — слышать этот голос с этой интонацией коротит мозг, — не делайте вид, будто ничего не поняли. Встаньте.

— Отчего же, — говорит Траун, поднимаясь. — Не буду утверждать, что понял все, разумеется. Кто находится сейчас в вашем теле?

— Палпатин умер окончательно, — Вейдер, разумеется, отвечает на мысленный вопрос, вместо произнесенного. — Потерял контроль во время покушения. И нет, — Трауна передергивает от сухого смешка, — я не организовывал покушение. Я пытался его предотвратить. Последствия…

Он поводит чужой сухой рукой — часть моторики явно досталась от тела, но само движение Палпатину невероятно чуждо.

— Но он вам не поверил.

— Он пытался меня убить. Я сопротивлялся. Каким образом получилось то, что получилось… Понятия не имею. Но это неважно.

— Неважно?

— Нет, — Вейдер отворачивается от окна. — Вам придется ускорить наши планы. К сожалению, одному. Мои люди должны вас поддержать, слухи о моем наказании за мятеж распространились уже достаточно.

— Наши планы подразумевают…

— Физическое уничтожение моего нынешнего тела. Это в любом случае неизбежно.

Траун шагает ближе.

— Неизбежно?

— Разумеется. Палпатин лично держал баланс двора, как только они поймут, что контроль ослаб, они взбунтуются. Вы должны успеть раньше.

— Если они поймут.

— Разумеется, они поймут. Мне не досталось его памяти.

Шансы… Траун выбрасывает шансы из головы. Да, это неизбежно. Нет, это его не устраивает.

— Я решу этот вопрос.

Вейдер равнодушно пожимает плечами вместо ответа.

***

Спустя год Траун триумфально возвращается на Корусант. За плечами разгром мятежников, фактическое переподчинение себе среднего кольца. За ним следует Эскадрон Смерти, которому обещано освобождение Вейдера, за ним следуют вовремя поменявшие сторону бывшие мятежники некоторых планет.

Взгляды, которые бросают на него придворные, читаются так легко, будто он овладел телепатией. Все ждут, что он займет трон. Сбросит ослабевшего Палпатина.

За дверьми кабинета тихо, и у дверей нет охраны. Траун вносится внутрь — он обманулся спокойствием дворца, как он мог обмануться!

Первое, что он видит — это отделенная от тела голова охранника. Разрубленный труп его же валяется неподалеку, будто брошенное анатомическое пособие: кишки выпали из распоротого живота на кусок алого плаща, торчат раскуроченные ребра, сердце разрезано пополам. Алая одежда похожа на лужи крови, и настоящую кровь почти и не видно.

Красиво. Нельзя не признать.

Второй труп валяется у стола — скрученный, переломанный. Из алой массы крови, мяса и одежды торчат осколки белых костей.

Это случилось совсем недавно, кровь еще не успела…

Из-за стола поднимается фигура в балахоне, тяжело опирается на стул. И смеется — голос старчески дребезжит.

— Здравствуйте, Траун. Как вам инсталляция?

— Впечатляюще, ваше величество.

Вейдер сбрасывает капюшон резким движением головы. Лицо Палпатина выглядит еще старше, безмерно усталым. Желтые глаза смотрят спокойно.

— Мне всего лишь нужно было им поддаться. И не вышло. Вот же ж.

— Я очень рад.

— Хотите убить меня лично? — Вейдер поднимает бровь. — Оригинально.

— Я хочу оживить вас лично, — произносит Траун. — Я надеюсь ваше тело… еще живо.

— Пока, — Вейдер смотрит со спокойным интересом человека, которому в целом уже все равно. — Но это ненадолго.

— Я хочу его увидеть.

Вейдер пожимает плечами. От движения его пальцев в, казалось бы, монолитной стене открывается дверь.

— Идемте.

Идти недалеко. Полностью автоматизированный медблок буквально за первой дверью. На кровати, подключенный к аппаратам лежит… почти труп. Аппараты дышат за него, мониторы показывают, что сердце бьется, но совершенно очевидно, что в этом теле нет души.

— Мне пришлось запретить моим медикам приходить сюда, — говорит Вейдер. Приваливается к стене — он явно ранен. Он действительно пытался… поддаться. Сила гнева от этой мысли удивляет Трауна. Это развитие событий категорически неверно и отвратительно, и не должно существовать вовсе. — Они все пытались… лечить. Тут нечего лечить.

— Вы должны вернуться в ваше тело.

— Вы, я надеюсь, не думаете, что для этого достаточно только моего на то желания?

— Разумеется, — соглашается Траун.

Наклоняется над лежащим и прижимается губами к его губам. Почти холодным.

Это не неприятно, наоборот. Но вряд ли достаточно. Отклик не вполне…

Вейдер у стены издает странный звук.

— Зачем? — у него задушенный ошеломленный голос.

— В вашем фольклоре есть описание похожей ситуации.

— Что?

— Разумеется, в истории фигурировал представитель женского пола, но я не вижу принципиальной разницы.

Траун вновь целует инертные губы, и ему кажется, что они стали теплее — кажется ли?

— Только вы, — раздается шорох одежды, Траун бросает на Вейдера обеспокоенный взгляд. Тот не смотрит на него, он сполз на пол и сидит, уперев затылок в стену, смотрит в потолок, улыбаясь. Улыбка полна искреннего веселья, и выглядит чудовищно чужеродно на лице Палпатина. — Только вы могли взять фольклор как руководство к действию.

— Вы против?

— Да нет, — Вейдер фыркает и смеется. Кашляет, утирает губы — на белой коже кровь. — Все равно уже. Вдруг действительно сработает.

Нужно больше контакта. Больше отклика от тела. Нужно хоть как-то усилить воздействие.

Траун ведет ладонью по груди тела, скидывает простыню, чтоб не мешала.

— Однако, — говорит Вейдер. — Это тоже было в фольклоре?

— В некоторых древних вариациях. Вы против?

— Я полагаю, — Вейдер явно улыбается, — что мы можем перейти на ты, гранд-адмирал.

— Как скажете, ваше величество.

Траун охватывает его пенис ладонью, дрочит — так, как дрочит себе, когда возникает такое желание.

Но от тела все же нет отклика, нет, нет, нет…

— Сядешь на трон сам? — голос стал тише. Или нет? Траун не смотрит в ту сторону. У него в руках живое тело, живое, оно должно позвать свою душу назад. Обязано. Это должно работать именно так. Он все просчитал.

— Твои дети живы, — отвечает он. — Я не собираюсь отбирать у них то, что их по праву. И кроме того, трон твой. Согласно нашей договоренности.

— Возьми его сам, — голос Вейдера совершенно спокоен. — Это лучшая из вероятностей.

— Не лучшая.

— И этот разумный называл меня идеалистом, — Вейдер тихо смеется.

— Я реалист.

— Заметно… Траун…

— Я слушаю.

Он слушает. Но слышит в ответ только прерывающееся дыхание. А потом — не слышит ничего.

Нет.

Да нет же. Нет.

Он целует холодные губы почти грубо, впивается в них. Раз, еще, еще. Пытается втиснуть в них дыхание. Вернись же. Вернись.

Чувствует на языке соль. Отирает лицо, не время, не нужно, не имеет смысла. Глупость какая.

Ты же воин, ты обещал мне.

— Ты обещал, — он хочет закричать, но, конечно, сдерживается.

Нужно быть… реалистом. Нужно. Да. Необходимо.

Но все же наклоняется и целует Вейдера еще раз, последний.

И чувствует, как тот отвечает ему.


End file.
